I am not my father
by Fictionisfake
Summary: The only thing I ever heard was how great my father is. How big of a hero he is. How kind he is to his people. But only I could see his flaws that were hidden by his greatness. Maybe I'm bitching like a kid but this is the truth. Mom and Himawari deserve far more better. Which is why I only have to work harder. (BorutoxSarada romance) (new kara group)


**Author's note: Hello everyone. First of all let me thank you for at least trying to read what I'm trying to entertain you guys with. This is actually my very first fanfiction I have ever written. A bit weird to honest, but I feel very relieved. Because I always told myself that I was never cut for writing, maybe I'm really not cut for it. But that doesn't matter. This fanfiction I'm trying to write is an idea that is haunting me for months. I keep searching for people on this website who have tried to write a topic like this but I could not find any. Which is why I think this story will be very unique.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _If I only knew back then. If I only knew what kind of sacrifice I had to make to become the man I desired to be.  
The shadow that protects the leaf in the dark. I was always ahead of myself, you could say too smart for my own good. Which was helpful in a way if I knew what I was doing, at least. But if you ask me if you ask me to do it again? I wouldn't even think twice about it before I do it. After all this is the man I desired to become. Selfish , but still pretty damn awesome. But let's see where it began shall we? It all began…_

"You really do not want to become hogake?" she asked quietly.  
"Just because my grandfather and dad became one doesn't mean I have to do the same as them, Sarada."  
She kept looking deep in my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. Well I don't mind it after all I made myself a big name after I fought with the 5 kages and defeated the enemy, Momoshiki.  
"Don't worry, you can have the hat if you want. So don't bother about it anymore. Well if you become the hogake I'll become your right hand the one who protects you and the leaf from the shadows. Like your dad!" Boruto said with excitement.  
Sarada's cheeks were red as a beet. Anyone could see she was blushing.  
"Enough with the small talk you loverbirds, shouldn't we help konohamaru-sensei already?" Mitsuki said with a cheeky smile.  
"lets go!"

-Scene-

"Dad enough with the lame missions, give us something … more shinobi like please" with lazy eyes boruto pleaded.  
Looking at some papers before he spoke "How many times have I told you to call me lord hogake or 7th? *sigh* Konohamaru you think they are ready?"  
"To be quite honest with you I'm quite bored with the chore's you call missions, my good students are far more than ready!"  
"Alright I have the perfect mission for you guys, a B-rank"  
You could see the excitement more in sarada's eyes than Boruto's.  
"This scroll contains very valuable information that has to be deliver to the mizugake …" Before Naruto could finish his sentence Boruto eagerly replied.  
"Dad are you for real that is a simply deliver mission, how can this ever be a B-rank"  
For once in a while boruto was right sarada thought.  
"On your way to Kirigakure you guys will meet thugs. Thus making the scroll that has to be delivered to the kage, a secondary mission. Between our and Kirigakure's border there have been rumored that a group of thugs are killing and looting all the merchants. You guys have to find out who is behind this and where all the gold is. If you can't find out in the first two days, drop the scroll in Kiri and continue the investigation. You have permission even search in Kirigakure's land if needs be. In two days you guys leave. Dismissed."  
Naruto saw his little brother's frown on his face while his students were leaving.  
"7th you know a couple of chuunins never came back right?"  
"Which is why I'm sending you, if something happens summon a toad and contact me asap"  
Naruto said , smiling at him.  
"Well no denying my greatness after all, see ya" Grinning while he puffed into a smoke.

-Scene-

"Finally we can have some cool mission" Boruto said while enjoying the winds of the train they were sitting on.  
"You just fought with 5 kages and my dad so stop complaining" Sarada replied  
While jumping of the train Mistuki said "Well see you guys around I have to meet my parent"  
Sarada felt something chill running through her spine.  
"Well I'm jumping here,see you around.*jumps* Wait why are you jumping with me..?"  
"Um I'm coming with you, that is if you don't mind" Scratching his head nervously Boruto said  
"Whaa.. What are you saying?! Why do you want to come with me?" You could see her cheeks fuming a bit.  
"I was hoping If Sasuke-sensei was home"  
She deadpanned.  
With annoying voice "Go home, my dad have spent enough time you already. And if he wants to see his student he will come eventually so.. yeah"  
"ughhh… I've been waiting for 2 weeks now"  
Mumbling while she was fidgeting with her glasses Sarada said "Well if you insist you can come.. But no training!".

-Scene-

"Oh Sarada brought a guy with her today"  
Sasuke choked on his chopsticks. In a flash you could see him unsheathing his sword while his sole sharingan was fuming around,  
Sakura gave hima a cheeky smile before she went back to the living room.  
"MOM! It's just boruto! He's not here for me anyway.." Her head red as a tomato.  
"So fast! Please teach me how to do that!" Boruto pleaded  
Sasuke sheathed his sword and smacked Boruto on his head "Come in, we were just eating"  
Sarada freshened up a bit and came back down , it was only Boruto so no reason to be so nervous , right?  
Sakura poured some soup for everyone and they started eating.  
Both Boruto and Sarada finished first. Since they had a couple of missions, I mean chores in their eyes.. they were a bit more hungry and ate more.  
Boruto helped with cleaning the table, passing the window in the kitchen and saw it was already dark.  
"Oh crap! My mom is going to kill me, I gotta go home now… Thank you for the food Sakura !"  
While putting his boots on he saw Sasuke coming to see him off.  
You could hear Sasuke was speaking in a low tone for a reason "Boruto the seal on your hand… Did you feel anything the past days?"  
"Nope nothing at all".  
Sasuke handing a scroll to Boruto.  
"Give this to your dad, if you see him around"  
"Sensei one more thing, ever since I had this seal my byagugan doesn't activate anymore"  
Sasuke was convinced Boruto's left eye was something special. But surely not the byagugan. He always believed him since there was no reason for him to lie and yea.. he was his best student after all.  
"Boruto don't rely too much on your visual powers to grow stronger, they are a tool. For now train on the things you already know."  
"Yea right, the next time we train I'll probably mastered the shuriken-jutsu"  
Sasuke waved while closing the door.

You could see Boruto's face was pale as a ghost. Her byagugan activated while tapping with her one foot on the ground which seemed like forever.  
"Where exactly were you my cute little Boruto?"  
"I was invited by Sarada to eat at her home!" sputtered Boruto  
"Clean yourself and go sleep" The expression still didn't change on her face which scared Boruto to dead. It was a smiling face.

-scene-

Sarada and Mistuke were the first to join their sensei at the gate. Patiently waiting for Boruto. He was not late but still it kind of annoyed her that they all had to wait for Boruto. 10 minutes later he came running while he was eating a sandwich.  
"Hey you all ready?!"  
Slowly but surely they all left the village heading for Kirigakure.

 **Aaaand cut. It took me a bit but i'm happy dont hesitate to say what you think!**


End file.
